


Buchi neri sul pianerottolo

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: Raccolta di racconti più o meno brevi, più o meno svegli, più o meno inventati su quella strana temperatura dell'anima che spesso prende il sole sul parquet e che ogni tanto, quasi sempre per sbaglio, chiamiamo magia.«In ogni caso, il problema qui è un altro» disse la zia. «Giova’, tu puoi diventare bravo. Ma ti mancano i buchi neri sul pianerottolo.»





	1. Buchi neri sul pianerottolo

BUCHI NERI SUL PIANEROTTOLO

Giovanni Piovani, giovane promessa, si era persuaso che scrivere sottosopra gli avrebbe facilitato le cose; così, sdraiato a pancia in su con la testa che sporgeva dai piedi del letto, attendeva l’ispirazione con il quaderno ad anelli sollevato davanti agli occhi. 

Ruotando pigramente su una sedia girevole mentre mangiava uno yogurt alla frutta, Giuseppe Fratelli, compare di stanza della giovane promessa, osservava con curiosità scientifica il volto del suo amico diventare sempre più rosso.

«Secondo me tra poco svieni.»

Giovanni non rispose. Lo sguardo concentrato e la punta della lingua che faceva capolino da un lato della bocca, tracciò una sgangherata serie di lettere sul quaderno.

«Ho sentito che funziona anche col sesso. Questa roba del sangue al cervello, o qualcosa del genere. Ti mettono una busta di plastica in testa, e a quanto pare la mancanza di ossigeno–»

«Giuse’» sbottò Giovanni.

«Giusto, scusa.»

Lui sospirò, lasciando ricadere le braccia e il quaderno sulla pancia.

«Ha funzionato?» chiese Giuseppe.

Giovanni emise uno strano rumore che sembrava una serie di grugniti compressi in un solo suono. «Non credo.»

«Fammi leggere.»

Giovanni, gli occhi persi sul soffitto, allungò il quaderno verso di lui; Giuseppe mosse la sedia con piccoli passetti fino a che non fu a portata, si ficcò il cucchiaino in bocca e lo prese. Lesse prendendosi il suo tempo, poi poggiò il quaderno sulle gambe e si tolse il cucchiaio dalle labbra con indice e medio, come fosse una sigaretta.

«Beh…»

«Lo so.»

«In realtà non riesco esattamente a capire cosa c’è scritto. Michela qui sta _cascando _o _cantando_?»

«_Cantando_, Giuse’.»

«Aah, ecco.» Si concesse un momento di silenzio, annuendo soddisfatto tra sé. «Però secondo me era meglio che cascava.»

Giovanni gli rifilò un’occhiataccia. Stava per commentare con calore l’acuta critica letteraria del suo amico, quando venne interrotto dalla porta della camera che si apriva – senza alcuna bussata preliminare, ovviamente.

«Ciao sfigati» disse Giulia Di Fiore, la terza inquilina.

«Ciao perdente!» le rispose Giuseppe allegro.

Gli occhi di Giulia caddero sulla faccia di Giovanni.

«Guarda che così svieni.»

Con un guizzo che gli fece dolere gli addominali, Giovanni si tirò su a sedere. «La volete piantare? L’afflusso di sangue al cervello aumenta la creatività, è risaputo.»

Le labbra di Giulia formarono una linea perfetta. «Come no. D’altronde Dumas si faceva appendere al soffitto ogni mattina, _è risaputo…_»

«Davvero?» chiese Giuseppe, che aveva ripreso a ruotare distrattamente con la sedia. «Figata.»

«No.» 

«No “figata” o no “non è vero”?»

«No non è vero» disse Giovanni, sospirando.

«Ah, peccato. Vabbè, figata lo stesso.»

«Senti Gio’» disse Giulia, grattandosi il lato della testa doveva aveva i capelli rasati. «In salotto c’è tua zia.»

«Mia zia?»

«A me ha detto così. Zia Natalia, tipo?»

«Zia _Nadia?_» azzardò Giuseppe, un tono di panico nell’ultima sillaba.

Giulia puntò l’indice su di lui esclamando soddisfatta. «Esatto! Ti aspetta di là.»

Giovanni si alzò dal letto, l’aria del cerbiatto che si sta per schiantare contro il parafango di un camion. «Come di là?»

«Oh, t’ho detto che era in salotto, no? È venuta a trovarti. Non fare il nipote stronzo e vai di là, che mi sono stufata di fare la segretaria.»

«Sì, sì, arrivo» mugugnò Giovanni.

«Bene. Ciao sfigati» salutò Giulia, con la faccia che era già sparita oltre la porta.

«Ciao perdente» rispose distrattamente Giuseppe, che si era messo a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Dall’altro lato della strada, due grossi tubi dipinti di rosso salivano sul tetto dell’edificio accanto, per poi perdersi tra un nugolo di floride piante da terrazzo. 

Giovanni puntò gli occhi in basso per osservare i propri vestiti: una maglietta della Nasa e dei pantaloncini da calcio.

«Non sei in mutande» disse Giuseppe, anticipando la sua domanda. «Per me è sì.»

Giovanni sospirò, cercò di lisciarsi i pantaloncini in un commovente tentativo di apparire presentabile e marciò fuori dalla porta.

Per gli standard universitari, l’appartamento che i tre ragazzi condividevano era piuttosto grande: tra il soggiorno e le due camere da letto c’era addirittura un corridoio di disimpegno. Giovanni aveva pianificato di utilizzare quella distanza per arrabbattare un paio di argomenti di conversazione da fare con la zia, ma si rese ben presto conto che un metro e ottanta centimetri scarsi sarebbero serviti soltanto a fargli aumentare lo stress.

In quanto giovane promessa, Giovanni sapeva che il mestiere degli scrittori era sostanzialmente rispondere a delle domande: ma mentre con un libro ci si poteva mettere anche degli anni per farlo, sua zia pretendeva che il lavoro venisse sbrigato nel tempo in cui prendeva fiato tra una domanda e la successiva.

«Ciao, nipote.»

«Ehi zia. Come—»

«Siediti, prego.»

La zia aveva la ferrea cortesia di un ufficiale di polizia. Ad un tono del genere Giovanni non era mai riuscito ad opporsi, così obbedì e si sedette di fronte a lei.

La zia Nadia poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e intrecciò le dita davanti al mento. Giovanni notò che il suo braccio destro aveva evitato per un pelo la macchia appiccicosa di un caffè che Giulia doveva aver fatto almeno tre giorni prima. Si sforzò di ricambiare il suo sguardo con amichevole indifferenza, ma il massimo che riuscì a produrre fu un’aria da gatto caduto in una vasca da bagno.

La zia lo lasciò cuocere nel suo brodo per qualche secondo: poi, quando fu soddisfatta del risultato, lasciò partire la bordata.

«Perché non mi hai detto che hai scritto un libro?»

Giovanni sbatté le palpebre, instupidito. _Tutto qui?_

Nel mentre, la zia aveva tuffato la mano nella borsa. Ne prese un libro in formato tascabile e lo lasciò cadere sul tavolo, come la prova schiacciante in un interrogatorio.

«_Imbastire una vita_. Non ti facevo così esistenzialista.»

Giovanni guardò il titolo restituire la sua aria ottusa dalla copertina bianca. Siccome se l'era auto-pubblicato – e siccome voleva spendere il minimo indispensabile –, aveva deciso di unire l'utile all'intellettuale e aveva lasciato la pagina della copertina vuota – come _Il giovane Holden_, secondo lui, come il _White Album_ secondo Giulia: in ogni caso, una roba di spessore. Ora gli sembrava semplicemente una cretinata.

«Beh, io...» iniziò Giovanni, contando di venire interrotto; ma la zia sembrava decisa a lasciarlo parlare, così si ritrovò senza niente da dire. «...era una prova, un esperimento– insomma, niente di particolare.»

«Tua madre mi ha detto che è molto bello» disse zia Nadia. «E che c'è un sacco di sesso. Mi trovo d'accordo solo su una delle due cose.»

Giovanni si sentì pizzicare le guance. «Diciamo che–»

«Non fraintendermi, non è male» lo interruppe la zia. «Io credo ci sia del talento, qui dentro. Sepolto sotto una valanga di coiti da ragioniere, ma c'è.»

«..._coiti da ragioniere?_»

«Nipote, non prendertela a male, ma la letteratura erotica non è roba per ragazzini. Non basta qualche metafora sperticata per descrivere un amplesso. La giovane Michela, qui...» disse, puntando un indice sul libro come volesse pugnalarlo «...è la tua fidanzata?»

Giovanni ora era paonazzo. «Io– beh, diciamo, dovrebbe– in teoria, è un'allegoria di–»

«Ho capito, è la tua _ex _fidanzata.» La zia si piegò verso di lui. «Beh, giovanotto, lascia che ti dica una cosa: se è in questo modo che l'hai soddisfatta, non mi stupisce che abbia fatto armi e bagagli e ti abbia dato il benservito.» 

Completamente rintronato dal folle procedere degli eventi, Giovanni si limitò a chiudere e aprire la bocca – come il pesce rosso che da piccolo gli era scappato dalle mani mentre gli cambiava l’acqua ed era finito sotto il mobile della cucina. Si chiese se avrebbe fatto la stessa fine, e se Giulia e Giuseppe avrebbero finito per raccogliere la sua carcassa, buttarlo nel gabinetto e tirare lo sciacquone.

«In ogni caso, il problema qui è un altro» disse la zia. «Giova’, tu puoi diventare bravo. Ma ti mancano i buchi neri sul pianerottolo.»

Un vago sorriso cretino si disegnò sul volto di Giovanni. Ormai ne era convinto: gli era andato il sangue al cervello mentre scriveva, era svenuto e ora la proiezione mentale di sua zia gli stava consegnando un messaggio da parte dei vasti reami del Subconscio. «I _cosa_, zia?»

«I buchi neri sul pianerottolo. Sai cos’è un buco nero, no?»

«Circa? Dei cosi che succhiano la luce, un sacco… _pesanti_, tipo. Nella nostra galassia ce n’è uno?» azzardò, cercando di far tornare alla mente l’anteprima di un’articolo che aveva visto distrattamente mentre _scrollava _la sua bacheca di Facebook.

«Al centro, esattamente. E comunque, più che pesanti li definirei _densi_.» La zia mise il libro davanti a sé. «Attirano dentro di loro tutto – materia, luce, spazio e tempo – e lo fanno sparire… per rimandarlo, forse, da qualche altra parte.»

«E a me manca… _questo?_»

«Beh, non un buco nero _vero e proprio_ – sarebbe la fine per me, te, questo palazzo e il resto del Sistema Solare…»

«Per carità» disse Giovanni, che ormai aveva deciso di seguire la zia ovunque la demenza senile la stesse portando.

«…ma uno più piccolo sì. Un buco nero sul pianerottolo.»

«Un buco nero sul pianerottolo.»

«Esatto. Un qualcosa di invisibile, praticamente impercettibile, che però muta lo spaziotempo intorno a sé. Magari non succede niente di apprezzabile – magari il pulviscolo illuminato dal sole nella stanza comincia a muoversi in senso orario piuttosto che a caso… oppure succede qualcosa di _grosso_.»

«Tipo un drago?» si lasciò scappare Giovanni.

«Volendo» rispose la zia, senza la minima traccia di sarcasmo. «Oppure scheletri nazisti, libri maledetti, viaggi nel tempo… o semplicemente, la consapevolezza che ad un certo punto nella tua infanzia sei uscito con i tuoi amici a giocare per l’ultima volta, e nessuno di voi lo sapeva.»

Giovanni non rispose. Persino la lavatrice smise di fare rumore. 

Sembrava che tutta la casa li stesse ascoltando.

«…ok» disse alla fine. «Quindi devo… metterci più draghi?»

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea» rispose la zia. «Sei tu lo scrittore.» Gli fece un sorriso affettuoso, poi si allungò sul tavolo e gli pizzicò la guancia. «Bravo il mio Giovannino. Ora scappo» disse, rimettendo il libro nella borsa. «Non voglio farti perdere altro tempo.»

Giovanni la osservò alzarsi in piedi, issarsi la borsa sulla spalla e dirigersi verso l’ingresso.

«Zia?» disse infine, proprio quando lei stava aprendo la porta.

«Sì?»

«Grazie… _credo?_»

La zia sbuffò dal naso divertita. «Aspetta a farlo, nipote. Fammi sapere quando ne trovi uno.»

«Di cosa?»

«Di buco nero sul pianerottolo, ovviamente.»

E d’incanto come era arrivata, zia Nadia scomparve dalla casa.

Passò qualcosa come un minuto, il tempo necessario affinché fosse sicuro che la donna se ne fosse veramente andata. Poi, timidi come gattini, Giulia e Giuseppe uscirono dalle rispettive stanze.

«Che roba» disse Giuseppe.

«Tua zia è una tipa» disse Giulia.

«Mia zia è una tipa» ripeté Giovanni, continuando a fissare la porta d’ingresso. C’era un dettaglio che non gli tornava, una nota calante nello spartito dell’Universo. «Avete ascoltato tutto, suppongo.»

«Beh, ovvio» disse Giulia. «Non capita tutti i giorni di sentire una distinta signora di una certa età parlare di _coiti da ragioniere_.»

«E di nazisti» aggiunse Giuseppe. 

«E di viaggi nel tempo.»

Giovanni non li stava ascoltando. «Si è dimenticata di chiuderla» disse infine.

«Chiuderla?»

Si alzò, guardando la soglia di casa. Mentre si avvicinava alla porta, sentiva qualcosa crescere all’altezza dell’ombelico: un amo invisibile che lo tirava in avanti sempre più forte.

Aprì la porta, e gli parve di udire un basso coro di infinitesime voci bianche. Come se il pulviscolo di cui gli aveva parlato sua zia si fosse messo a cantare.

Poi uscì sul pianerottolo e cadde dentro un piccolo buco nero.

Giulia e Giuseppe udirono un rumore secco e morbido allo stesso tempo, come di un generoso pezzo di carne che venga sbattuto su un tagliere. Scambiandosi un’occhiata preoccupata, si affrettarono ad uscire dall’appartamento.

Appena oltre la porta, Giovanni era per terra, sdraiato di faccia sul pianerottolo.

«Presto, giralo!» ordinò Giulia a Giuseppe. «Cristo santo, se è morto lo ammazzo.»

«Come fai ad ammazzarlo se è già—»

«_Giralo!_»

Giuseppe si affrettò ad ubbidire. Ruotò Giovanni per farlo giacere sulla schiena, poi provò a mettergli due dita sul collo come aveva visto fare nei film – solo che mancò completamente l’arteria. «Oddio è morto davvero» sussurrò in preda al panico.

«Chi è morto?» mormorò Giovanni, riaprendo gli occhi.

Giuseppe parve aver ficcato le dita in una presa elettrica. «_Maronn _è vivo! _‘A criatura!_ Grazie San Gennaro…»

Giovanni lanciò un’occhiata perplessa a Giulia. «Perché ora parla napoletano?»

Giulia sollevò le mani, scuotendo la testa con aria sconsolata. «Piuttosto, tu che ci fai parcheggiato qui fuori? Per un attimo ho creduto che tutta quella testa all’ingiù ti avesse finalmente fatto scoppiare l’aneurisma…»

«Giulia, io non ho aneurismi.»

«Che è quello che dicono le persone prima di morirci.»

«Piantala, Giulie’» si inserì Giuseppe. «Giovanni è sano come un pesce.» Gli mise una mano sulla spalla, da vero amico. «Che ti è successo? Calo di pressione? Sei inciampato? Principio di SLA?»

«No» rispose Giovanni con insolita fermezza. Guardo i suoi amici e gli venne quasi da ridere. «Credo di essere caduto in un buco nero sul pianerottolo.»

Giovanni lo fissò per qualche istante, un’aria di amichevole fissità dipinta sul volto, poi si girò verso Giulia. «Ok, ha un aneurisma.»

«Giova’, dobbiamo preoccuparci?» fece lei, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

«No, no, sto bene» disse Giovanni. «Senti… quanto sono stato via?»

«Intendi svenuto? Un niente tipo, sei uscito dalla porta, abbiamo sentito che eri caduto e ti abbiamo trovato qui per terra.» Gli occhi di Giulia divennero due feritoie. «Perché?»

«Perché mi è sembrato di aver viaggiato per un po’.»

«…_viaggiato_?»

«Hai assunto droghe?» si intromise Giuseppe. «Senza _dirmelo?_»

«Ve l’ho detto, sono caduto dentro il buco» disse Giovanni. «Chiamatela Tana del Bianconiglio, se vi fa stare meglio…»

«Non ci fa stare meglio» ribatté Giulia, gli occhi che mandavano lampi e una scintilla di panico nella voce.

«In ogni caso, ho visto un bel po’ di cose… e credo di aver capito cosa intendesse la zia. Credo che ci sia caduta dentro anche lei. In certe occasioni mi è parso di intravederla, ma non ne sono sicuro.»

Giulia scambiò un’occhiata preoccupata con Giuseppe, poi decise di tentare la linea morbida. «Va bene, Gio’. Perché non vieni dentro e ci dici cos’hai visto?»

«No.»

«No?»

Negli occhi di Giovanni brillava una strana luce. «Non mi serve dirvelo, se posso _mostrarvelo_.»

Poi corse in camera sua, prese il suo quaderno e cominciò a scrivere.

  
  
  
  
  
L'ANGOLO DELLA CHIACCHIERA: C'è stato un periodo in cui, ogni sera, mettevo una canzone a ripetizione e ci scrivevo sopra qualcosa (non nel senso che scrivessi proprio _sulla _canzone... ok, ci siamo capiti). Ora non lo faccio più, però non mi è dispiaciuto quello che ne è venuto fuori: così ho pensato di continuare in un certo modo la tradizione da queste parti. _Buchi neri sul pianerottolo _è una raccolta di racconti (molto spesso più -_ini _che -_oni_), pervasi di una sorta di realismo magico e – sopratutto – ambientati in Italia: perché si sa che gli UFO atterrano tutti a Londra perché hanno paura dei draghi che dormono sotto Avezzano. Non credo ci sarà una scadenza di pubblicazione: per predire il comportamento di buco nero sul pianerottolo c'è bisogno di un equazione lunga da qui fino alla Fossa delle Marianne – chilometro più, chilometro meno. Compariranno quando vogliono comparire, e spariranno altrettanto rapidamente. E forse, e solo forse, si lasceranno dietro qualcosa.  
Ancora e sempre, è un piacere avervi da queste parti. Sperando di rivederci presto, tante care cose e alla prossima!


	2. Una ronda sulla sesta strada

UNA RONDA SULLA SESTA STRADA

La sera che cenarono sulla scala antincendio fu ricordata da più persone di quante avrebbero creduto possibile.

Era novembre e si crepava di freddo, ma il tramonto fu uno dei più belli che la città avrebbe mai registrato. Fu un'idea molto hipster, la loro, una di quelle che solo ragazze sciroccate dagli occhioni blu e giovani architetti con le pareti d'ardesia si sarebbero potuti permettere: fu un atto doveroso, prima di cominciare, mandarli genuinamente a cagare.

Si dissero molte cose, quella sera. Qualcosa venne aggiustato, qualcosa rotto e un'unica parola delicatamente riposta in un luogo tranquillo. 

Esco-Demelia, il vecchio gatto di quartiere, passò sotto di loro alle undici e trentasette, mentre stavano suonando. L'unico occhio che gli era rimasto osservò le loro gambe ciondolare oltre la ringhiera. Un maschio e una femmina? Due maschi? Due femmine? Tutto quel tempo e ancora non capiva la differenza.

Si concesse il tempo di pulirsi una zampa. Avrebbe tardato il suo giro di ronda, ma poco importava.

Lì sotto, in mezzo a tutto quel freddo, arrivava ancora un po' di calore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per quanto riguarda il curioso nome che compare in questo racconto, sappiate che i gatti sono tendenzialmente gente strana. Una volta un esimio accademico di Cambridge ha provato a fare ricerche in proposito: ne è uscita fuori un'opera in ventisette volumi chiamata "Genealogia e nomistica felina". Ne è rimasta solo una copia, custodita negli Archivi Segreti del Vaticano. Ovviamente, non figura in nessun elenco. 
> 
> In ogni caso, se volete una colonna sonora, la potete trovare qui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIdP06x5R00


	3. Amorevoli coinquiline

AMOREVOLI COINQUILINE

Tecna era una brava ragazza, ve lo posso assicurare. Nome singolare, lo so, ma a parte questo aveva tutte le carte in regola per essere un’ottima coinquilina: tranquilla, di poche parole, riservata, mansueta, insomma, decisamente non il tipo di ragazza che trovi alle tre di mattina ad affogare la propria incompetenza esistenziale nella sangria del discount.

Sì, mi piaceva Tecna: mi piaceva così tanto che decisi di tentare di farmela amica. E badate bene, questa non è cosa da poco: chiunque mi conosca sa che ricevere un biglietto d’ingresso per la Buona Famiglia dei Veri Amici di Teresa Beccaris non è per niente semplice. Non è che sia snob - non completamente, almeno - ma siccome non ho gli standard di Facebook nel definire i rapporti interpersonali non vedo perché dovrei accettare chicchessia - o perché chicchessia dovrebbe accettare me - per formare un discreto ma profondo legame di comuni intenti e mutuo sostentamento. 

Fatto sta che la sera stessa in cui mi trasferii, complice un ottimo risotto da lei preparato ad arte, mi lasciai trasportare dall’entusiasmo e le chiesi se avesse mai visto _Lampyr_. 

Non so esattamente perché glielo dissi, non è certo una cosa che butto lì per fare conoscenza: ma qualcosa mi diceva che dietro quegli occhi verdi e quel facciotto tondo si nascondeva qualcosa, un sentimento forse simile alla mia passione per quella serie parimenti sfortunata e meravigliosa.

La sua risposta, c’è da rendergliene merito, fu breve. Aprì la bocca, masticò l’aria e poi parlò.

“Ehm… _che è?_»

Me l’aspettavo. Insomma, le probabilità che la conoscesse erano piuttosto scarse. Ma non era certo un problema: insomma, se dovessi rivolgere la parola solo alle persone che hanno visto _Lampyr_, starei alquanto fresca. Le dissi che era una serie tv, a mio parere notevole: anche guardarsela non era un problema, visto che ne erano stati prodotti solo quindici episodi.

Lei masticò ancora una volta il vuoto, poi emise un suono simile a quello di un ruminante.

«Ah. No, io non guardo… giusto _Breaking Bad_, qualche puntata… ma poi niente.»

Ragionevole. Non è certo obbligatorio apprezzare i telefilm, sono l’ultima che ha voglia di fare simili discorsi. Tecna non guardava _Lampyr_, Tecna non guardava _Breaking Bad_, Tecna non guardava una mazza, e io ero più che felice di lasciarglielo fare: e poi, i telefilm non erano certo l’unica cosa che poteva creare un legame fra noi.

Tentai con i libri un pomeriggio di qualche settimana dopo, in occasione di uno di quei raptus compulsivi che colpiscono chiunque abbia un feticismo per la carta stampata e una tessera fedeltà della propria libreria di riferimento. Lei era appena uscita dalla sua camera, coperta dal suo pigiama sfatto e grigiastro; mi intercettò mentre rincasavo. Gli occhi verdi si posarono sulla busta di carta che tenevo in mano e in quel momento, non chiedetemi perché, pensai ad un grosso e grasso pesce morto che avevo visto una volta da piccola, da qualche parte in Umbria. Il barbaglio delle scaglie, forse. Era lo stesso riflesso spento e acquoso che vedevo nei suoi occhi.

«Sì, lo so, non dovevo» dissi, l’aria divertitamente colpevole. «Ma è uscita la raccolta de _la Saga dei Taumaturghi_, non potevo certo…»

Lei fece di nuovo quel verso. Era inutile tentare di indovinare, oramai sapevo _per certo _che cosa mi avrebbe risposto.

«_Mh_. E che è?»

«Oh, è una saga fantasy, davvero niente male. C’è questo uso della magia quasi scientifico che secondo me—»

«Ah. No, è che io non leggo fantasy.»

Certamente. È un genere particolare, il fantasy, e certo in Italia non gode di una grande reputazione. Stavo quasi per chiederle se le piacessero i gialli, quando lei mi risparmiò la fatica.

«I libri… insomma, non ho il ritmo. Mettersi lì… capisci? Più che altro leggo guide turistiche… mi piacerebbe andare in Perù, lì dove ancora…»

Va bene, niente serie tv e niente libri. Ma non è certo questo che determina una brava persona o un pezzente. Ero decisa a concederle il beneficio del dubbio, e così feci. 

Dopotutto, la vita scorreva quieta in quella casa: io badavo ai fatti miei, lei badava ai fatti suoi, nessuna delle due si scandalizzava se un pranzo o una cena trascorrevano in silenzio… non eravamo amiche per la pelle, ma non dovevamo certo sposarci, insomma. L’importante è che io rispettassi lei come mia coinquilina, lei rispettasse me, e che una libertà finisse dove cominciava l’altra.

I primi mesi trascorsero così, in onesta tranquillità. Certo, ogni tanto avevo la sensazione di non potermi godere appieno quella casa perché la mia situazione mi rendeva più simile ad un ospite che ad un pari abitatore, ma è perché il mio cervello tende sempre a sentirsi in colpa anche quando non deve. Dopotutto, insomma, le pagavo l’affitto e le spese, non è che stavo lì a scrocco.

Non è che ero come Ycliff, ecco.

Sì, lo so. I genitori di Ycliff non avevano mai letto Emily Brönte e sì, dopo aver visto _Cime Tempestose_ in tv non si erano affatto preoccupati di controllare come si scrivesse il nome del protagonista. In ogni caso, la prima volta che lo vidi non mi fece una brutta impressione. Sembrava un tipo a posto, insomma, uno di quelli che incontri per strada, e che magari se sei in giornata buona gli sorridi pure, perché senti che hanno qualcosa dentro che necessita di un sorriso. Uno che al massimo può farti pietà, ecco. Poi insomma, questa faccenda del nome mi faceva tenere per lui: chissà quanto l’avranno preso in giro a scuola. Con me l’hanno fatto, e il mio nome è tutto sommato normale.

In ogni caso, Tecna e Ycliff stavano insieme da parecchio: quattro anni, una cosa del genere. Sembrava una roba seria, e a vederli ne avevi proprio la sensazione: era come se si completassero, ecco. Mi sembravano due brave persone, ed ero sinceramente felice per loro. Oltretutto, non stavano in casa quando si vedevano, e di questo non potevo far altro che ringraziarli.

Almeno, fin quando Tecna non decise di buttarmi fuori di casa.

Ok, forse così sembra un po’ violento. In realtà, Tecna fu anche molto gentile. Mi disse che aveva bisogno della mia stanza per usarla come studio, visto che non riusciva più a lavorare in camera sua. Prese la cosa alla larga e non si risparmiò in tatto e cortesia, dandomi anche tempo fino all’estate per rimanere in casa sua. Non avrebbe potuto essere più caritatevole. 

E forse fu proprio per questo che cominciai a pensare.

Non avevamo stipulato un contratto vero e proprio, quando mi ero trasferita da lei. Avevo avuto il suo numero da amici di amici, e lei mi aveva detto che non affittava la stanza per lucro, ma per poter rientrare un po’ delle spese e perché no, avere anche qualcuno con cui condividere la quotidianità della vita casalinga. Da parte mia le avevo detto che il mio corso di laurea durava tre anni, e che quindi quello era il periodo di tempo in cui avrei abitato sotto il suo tetto. Tre anni. 

Onestamente, non credo se lo fosse dimenticato. Certo, non era scritto da nessuna parte, ma credevo che con una persona dieci anni più grande di me si potesse presumere una certa serietà.

Insomma, non avevo alcun diritto di farlo, ma tutta quella faccenda cominciò a suonarmi come un tradimento.

Dopotutto, doveva saperlo che trovare un alloggio non è semplice. Doveva saperlo che progettavo di rimanere lì due anni. Doveva saperlo, per forza. La storia dello studio stava in piedi fino ad un certo punto. Non aveva forse detto che la mia stanza era troppo luminosa per il suo lavoro? Perché invece adesso aveva completamente cambiato idea?

Il perché già lo intuivo, ma la certezza non tardò ad arrivare.

Quella sera, mentre ero impegnata al computer, sentii la porta di ingresso aprirsi. Voci. Rumori. Gente a cena, probabilmente. Mi alzai per andare a controllare.

Poi aprii la porta della mia camera e lo vidi.

Per la prima volta da quando ero lì, Ycliff era nostro ospite a cena.

Rimasi impalata, fulminata sulla soglia. Non lo avevo mai visto in casa, figurarsi a mangiare con noi. Non capivo. Avevo sempre creduto che Tecla non lo volesse nella sua tana, o che comunque fosse così gentile da rispettare la mia presenza non imponendomi la sua. Pensavo fosse uno di quegli accordi da gentildonne che non richiedono una ratifica verbale, figuriamoci una scritta.

Lui mi guardò. Sorrise. E io capii perché erano fatti l’una per l’altra.

Erano una meravigliosa, perfetta coppia di pesci cadavere.

Fu nei giorni successivi che il complotto cominciò a prendere forma. Lentamente, inesorabilmente, solo apparentemente in modo casuale, Ycliff cominciò a comparire sempre più spesso: spesso solo di striscio, qualche secondo appena, molte volte quando io non ero presente. Ma una volta entrata in casa, sapevo sempre se lui era stato lì oppure no. Potevo avvertire il barbiglio freddo dei suoi denti sorridermi alle spalle.

C’era poco che potessi fare, al riguardo. Lei era la padrona di casa, io pagavo in nero; non avevo alcun appiglio a cui appoggiarmi per evitare di essere messa fuori gioco. La partita era cominciata da tempo, e io potevo usare solo i pedoni.

E soprattutto, giocavo da sola contro due spietati avversari.

Mentre Ycliff logorava i fianchi del mio schieramento con sortite rapide e invisibili, Tecna si preoccupava dell’assalto frontale. Frontale per modo di dire, visto che era pur sempre Tecna, con i suoi occhi acquosi e il suo pigiama grigio. Un sospetto aumento delle spese lì, uno strano silenzio là, ogni giorno potevo avvertire i piccoli ingranaggi del loro grigio, marcescente piano girare pigramente sui propri assi. Io cercavo di resistere come potevo fingendo indifferenza, ma sapevo che era solo questione di tempo.

I mesi divennero settimane, le settimane giorni, i giorni ore, le ore minuti. Potevo sentire le lancette dell’orologio rimbombarmi nel petto. Ero nervosa, non posso negarlo. Forse è per quello che quella sera non lavai tutti i piatti.

Non che li volessi lasciare lì eh. Volevo solo farli a rate, ecco tutto – voglio dire, chi è che non ha mai fatto i piatti a rate? Lavai quelli di quella sera, poi mi asciugai le mani, e, forse sentendomi in colpa per non aver fatto tutto il lavoro come si deve, mi infilai in camera più rapidamente del previsto. E fu in quel momento che Tecna parlò.

In realtà, fu più che altro un borbottio. Tecna parlava a bassa voce, questo è vero, ma certo non in quel modo. Quando mi aveva chiesto se per piacere potevo lavare tutti i piatti in tempo per la cena del suo compleanno era stata chiara e precisa, e avevo obbedito senza esitare. Forse non stava neanche parlando a me in quel momento, ma nell’attimo in cui entrai in camera ero piuttosto sicura di aver udito la parola “piatti”. In ogni caso, Tecna non mi lasciò il beneficio del dubbio.

«_Vaffanculo!_»

Più che uno sbotto, fu un verso animalesco. La sua voce mi arrivò attraverso la porta che mi ero appena chiusa alle spalle. Per un istante il mio cervello si rifiutò di riconoscere quella parola per quello che era. Poi un tonfo, passi pesanti e lo schianto della sua porta.

In principio fu solo sgomento. Poi preoccupazione: non credevo che Tecna fosse capace di una simile violenza. Infine, venne la rabbia.

Quella non era uno scatto di ira adolescenziale: era una vera e propria dichiarazione di guerra. È vero, non avevo mai incensato le sue qualità prima d’ora; anzi, si potrebbe anche dire che qualche volta l’avevo presa in giro. Ma che diamine, se c’è una cosa che non ho mai fatto è mancarle di rispetto come coinquilina e padrona di casa. Quello sfogo, quella scenata da primo pomeriggio di Mtv, non poteva, non _doveva _esistere, in nessun luogo e nessun tempo. Se c’è una cosa che non ho mai sopportato, sono le reazioni esagerate.

La rabbia servì a spezzare le ultime catene che mi tenevano ancora a freno: se volevano la guerra, Tecna e il suo fedele compagno avrebbero avuto la guerra.

Non avevo molto tempo, quindi la mia strategia doveva basarsi su un unico attacco, rapido e deciso. La mattina dopo ero già pronta all’azione.

Credo di essere stata piuttosto convincente quando finsi sorpresa per quel buono per una giornata alle terme. Una delle cose per cui Tecna provava un minimo di interesse oltre ai viaggi erano i bagni termali, non chiedetemi perché. Fatto sta che fece armi e bagagli e partì quel giorno stesso. Fortunatamente alle terme non c’è campo, altrimenti si sarebbe accorta fin troppo presto che le avevo rubato la scheda telefonica. Ycliff non era con lei, perché a lui le terme non piacciono - l’unica cosa su cui quei due non sono d’accordo, che teneri piccioncini: quando gli arrivò il messaggio (“_lei se n’è andata, vieni qui_”) fu sorprendentemente celere.

Che cosa successe dopo? Beh, immagino che abbiate letto i giornali. In ogni caso, vorrei solo aggiungere che con mio grande rammarico non ho potuto vedere la faccia di Tecla una volta rientrata a casa. Mi immagino i suoi occhi da pesce spalancarsi alla magnifica vista del suo amato Ycliff impiccato accanto al lavello. “_Scusa per ieri, è ad asciugare_”. Sì, un po’ criptico, ma sul cartello appeso al suo collo quello c’entrava. Spero che l’abbia compreso prima che la casa saltasse per aria. 

Bella cosa le fughe di gas, vero?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------  
Nessun coinquilino è stato maltrattato durante la realizzazione di questo racconto. Croce sul cuore.  
  
Il 7 maggio del 1898, al generale Fiorenzo Bava Beccaris venne affidato l'ordine pubblico di Milano, dove gli operai in sciopero protestavano contro l'aumento del prezzo del pane: pressoché nessuno era armato, e per strada c'erano molti passanti che girellavano incuriositi dal tumulto. Il generale fece sparare un po' su tutti, tanto per essere sicuro: due giorni dopo, la questione era pressoché conclusa. Sulla faccenda, pare che scrisse "credo che gli stessi miei avversari mi avrebbero giudicato un pauroso minchione, se li avessi lasciati liberi di gettare nuova esca al fuoco."   
Certi suoi discendenti, evidentemente, sembrano pensarla più o meno allo stesso modo.


	4. Johnny Boy

  
  
  
JOHNNY BOY

  
  
  
Era un ometto tranquillo, non aveva mai fatto niente a nessuno ed era felice del suo lavoro. Tutti lo prendevano per scemo perché era entusiasta di mettere timbri e firmare carte, ma lui aveva sempre avuto un debole per la cancelleria e gli articoli d'ufficio. Accettava le prese in giro con gentilezza e condiscendenza, e divideva sempre il suo pranzo con tutti.

La prima volta che lo picchiarono fu alla fermata dell'autobus. Non disse mai chi era stato né perché, ma nessuno si preoccupò di chiederlo. La seconda fu a pochi passi da casa; la terza all'uscita dal supermercato; la quarta lo lasciarono in mezzo alla strada e rischiò di essere travolto da una macchina.

Sua moglie era una donnina timida e riservata, ma quando vide l'ennesimo livido su quel volto buono decise che non sarebbe più rimasta a guardare. Cominciò ad accompagnarlo ovunque, armata di un bastone da passeggio. Lui aveva cercato di rifiutare, ma lei non volle sentire ragioni. E a giudicare da come le stringeva la mano quando camminavano per strada, non aveva fatto male a insistere.

Grazie a quella sorveglianza speciale, i pestaggi cessarono. Qualche giorno dopo, cominciarono ad arrivare le lettere – tutte contenenti la stessa parola vergata a piccole lettere minuscole, come se neanche valesse la pena di gridarla: _perdente_.

Tirò avanti, per quanto fu possibile. Nessuno gli aveva detto niente, ma dagli sguardi e dalle frasi troncate di netto quando si avvicinava capiva che l'ufficio era contro di lui. Qualcosa gli diceva che non erano loro gli autori dei pestaggi e delle lettere umilanti, ma certo non facevano la fila per schierarsi dalla sua parte. Restavano in silenzio, chi prendendolo in giro quando pensavano non vedesse, chi semplicemente scrollando le spalle e facendosi i fatti propri. D'altronde, loro l'avevano sempre saputo: non aveva la pasta per stare a questo mondo.

Così venne infine l'ultimo giorno di lavoro. Aveva già pronta la lettera di dimissioni da tempo, ma solo in quel momento si era deciso a presentarla al suo capo.

Quella mattina si alzò prima del solito, stando bene attento a non svegliare sua moglie. Voleva risparmiarle l'umiliazione di suo marito che rinunciava al lavoro che amava perché il mondo era contro di lui.

Quando fu fuori, si accorse che qualcosa non quadrava. Pensò che fossero tornati a picchiarlo per l'ultima, definitiva volta, ma si rese conto che la folla davanti a lui era molto più numerosa di quella che aveva deciso di punirlo per il semplice fatto di esistere; e soprattutto, erano tutti a volto scoperto.

Riconobbe il panettiere, una delle cassiere del supermercato, il giornalaio, quel ragazzo che gli passava sempre accanto con le grandi cuffie rosse che parevano separarlo dal resto del mondo: erano tutti lì, ma non capiva perché.

Una figura si staccò dal gruppo: era così confuso che ci mise un po' a riconoscere che era sua moglie.

La donna non disse niente. Sollevò appena la mano dal fianco e lasciò che lui la prendesse. Poi, tutti si misero in marcia.

Lo accompagnarono in ufficio e rimasero lì fuori per tutto il giorno. Lui continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra, cercando di convincersi che non fosse tutto un sogno, mentre i suoi colleghi lanciavano occhiate sussiegose a quella sconveniente marmaglia che a quanto pare non aveva niente di meglio da fare che accamparsi di fronte ad un rispettabile luogo di lavoro.

Quando uscì, al tramonto, erano ancora lì. Riprese la mano di sua moglie e di nuovo, per l'ultima volta, si rimisero in marcia.

Era un ometto tranquillo, non aveva mai fatto niente a nessuno, era stato picchiato, umiliato e ora non aveva più un lavoro.

Ma neanche per un istante sarebbe mai tornato indietro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------------  
Forse è una storia un po' scema, ma credo che ogni tanto al mondo serva un po' di questo tipo di scemenza. Per chi volesse una colonna sonora (e non l'avesse già intuita dal titolo) la potete trovare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_1kiq1MSJg).


	5. Una piuma sul Clyde

UNA PIUMA SUL CLYDE

  
  
  
«Ehi.»

«Ehi.»

«Bella serata, eh?»

«Magnifica. Peccato per il freddo porco.»

«Già.»

«Dovevamo per forza vederci qui, eh?»

«C’è il fiume.»

«Ci sono un sacco di pub da cui puoi vedere il Clyde stando felicemente al caldo. Tra l’altro, questa panchina è pure mezza rotta.»

«Sempre che ti lamenti, tu.»

«Se tu non fai che cazzeggiare, perdincibacco, mi tocca.»

«Siamo nella terra dei lepricauni, cazzeggiare è necessario.»

«Credo che quella sia l’Irlanda, sai?»

«Ecco, appunto.»

«Appunto che?»

«Appunto che rompi.»

«Vabbè Giova', dimmi che cosa vuoi o me ne vado.»

«Scusami, hai ragione.»

«Già.»

«Senti...»

«Dimmi.»

«Secondo te ci torneremo mai a casa?»

«Non scendiamo giù venerdì prossimo, scusa?»

«Non in quel senso. Intendo... veramente a casa.»

«Non capisco.»

«Hai presente la storia che non attraversi mai lo stesso fiume due volte?»

«Sì.»

«E se invece fosse il fiume a rimanere fermo, mentre sono le sponde quelle che si muovono?»

«Uh. Wow. Sarebbe un bel casino, piuttosto anzichenò.»

«Già.»

«Beh, senti... noi siamo dallo stesso lato del fiume, no?»

«Suppongo di sì.»

«Allora qualcosa di fermo ce l’abbiamo.»

«Giusto.»

«Bene.»  
  
«Ok.»  
  
«Yee!»  
  
«Eh?»  
  
«Niente. Senti, io ho fame...»

«Non hai cenato?»

«Certo che sì. Perché?»

«Niente, lascia perdere.»

«Comunque, la mitica pizza dei fratelli Falaal migliora notevolmente dopo l’una di notte. E da loro fa sempre caldo. Mi accompagni?»

«Non ho molta fame...»

«Era una domanda retorica. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti qui a farti le chiappe a strisce irregolari su questo aborto di panchina.»

«Se la metti così...»

«Bravo.»

«Peccato, però. Il Clyde è molto bello stasera.»

«Beh, ora i fiumi sono fermi, no? L’hai detto tu. Domattina sarà ugualmente bello.»

«A questo non avevo pensato, in effetti.»

«Non male, eh?»

«Già. Non male.»

\--------------  
Ancora una volta, per chi non avesse sgamato la colonna sonora la può trovare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTV259Iyr4w).


	6. Andò bene così

La signora Franca abitava al quarto piano, e da quando aveva ventidue anni sapeva lanciare fulmini dalle dita.

Nessuno seppe mai dei suoi poteri. E, onestamente, a lei andò bene così.

* * *

Questa, probabilmente, è la cosa migliore che scriverò mai. E, onestamente, a me va bene così.


	7. A noi che aspettiamo

Ad essere sinceri, non ricordava esattamente cosa stesse facendo quando andò via la luce; ricordava solo che ad un certo punto, nel cuore della notte, tutto aveva deciso di prendersi una pausa. Si era ritrovato nel buio, solo, e aveva realizzato di aver disperato bisogno di ossigeno: così era uscito in terrazzo, dove le piante erano secche, il pavimento sporco di terra e tutto stava a dimostrare che lui lì era un po' che non ci metteva piede.

(A sua difesa, era un misero buco, bollente di giorno e gelido di notte. Anche per un amatore di terrazzi sarebbe stata un'impresa difficile.)

Appena si era affacciato sul terrazzo aveva compreso che l'intera città era al buio. Si era sporto dal cornicione: la strada era vuota, i lampioni spenti, le macchine ridotte a vaghe macchie di gradazioni di nero.

Il silenzio era dovunque.

Il pensiero, irrazionale e terrificante, di essere l'ultimo essere umano rimasto sulla terra minacciò di travolgerlo. Tutta quella quiete non era normale, non era pensabile, non era _possibile_.

Fu quasi per caso che notò il posacenere alla sua sinistra. Pericolosamente in bilico sul cornicione, il contenitore di ceramica doveva essere lì da almeno un mese. Con la pioggia di quella mattina si era riempito d'acqua, la cui superficie opaca rifletteva il suo viso smunto.

Quello che successe dopo fu alquanto curioso. Senza quel posacenere, infatti, forse non avrebbe notato lo strano chiarore che si irradiava da sopra la punta dei suoi capelli. Senza quell'oggetto sporco e abbandonato, forse si sarebbe dimenticato di alzare la testa.

E non avrebbe mai visto il cielo stellato.

Non riuscì mai a calcolare quanto rimase lì, con la testa in su, a guardare quell'incredibile nube di luce gentile che illuminava tutto, senza accecare nessuno: qualche istante, mezzo secolo o due minuti e trentasette punto due, queste furono le stime più accurate. Ma alla fine la luce tornò, e la vita riprese a scorrere.

Nessuno seppe mai cosa era successo all'impianto elettrico della città: non furono trovate tracce di guasti, sabotaggi o qualsivoglia problema. Qualcuno, di certo alquanto ispirato, disse che, solo per un istante, il progresso aveva voluto fermarsi, permettersi una pausa, e restare insieme all'umanità con la faccia in su, a guardare le stelle brillare nel cielo.

Quanto a lui, riprese con la sua vita di tutti i giorni, seccante, rilassante, stressante o meravigliosa a seconda delle opportunità.

Ma ogni tanto, nei brevi spazi bianchi tra una vita e l'altra, il cielo stellato tornava a trovarlo; e lui, cortese e rispettoso, si fermava, chiudeva gli occhi, e rimaneva lì.

Ad aspettare.

* * *

La colonna sonora di questo raccontino (che potete trovare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTDDbv0pEtQ) nella versione preferita del sottoscritto) è, per quanto mi riguarda, l'inno nazionale dei Millennial. Perché se siamo bravi a fare una cosa, quella è aspettare.


End file.
